1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to control interfaces for electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices typically have control interfaces that a user may use to control the operation of the electronic device. Consumer electronic devices such as televisions, audio systems, electronic game systems, and automobile infotainment systems, for example, typically include a control interface having a variety of pushbuttons and dials by which the user can control the device. That is, the user may use the control interface to turn the device ON and OFF, adjust the audio volume, adjust the video qualities, and/or changes the frequency or channel to which the device is tuned, for example.
The control interface is often provided on a very accessible location on the surface of the device, such as on the device's front face. This placement of the user interface may be for the convenience of the user as it may allow the user to use the control interface to make adjustments without the user having to divert his attention for the display portion of the device.
One difficulty associated with the above-described easily accessible placement of the user interface is that small children may also have easy access to the user interface. Small children may be attracted to the buttons and dials and may play with them, thereby changing the settings that the user previously made and currently desires. In a crowed environment, it is also possible for the interface controls to be inadvertently bumped by pets or by adults, which can also result in an undesired change in the settings of the electronic device.
In other settings, inadvertent actuation of the user interface may be unlikely, but the desired operation of the electronic device may be so important or valuable that inadvertent changing of the device's settings is a risk that cannot be taken. This may be the case in medical or industrial settings, for example.
What is needed in the art is a user interface of an electronic device that cannot be inadvertently actuated to change the device's settings.